What Lies Beneath
by Deep Darkness Falls
Summary: The day starts normal, until they walk in. Two kids, a girl and another hidden from view by a cap. Although the girl looks very much unlike a criminal, they soon find out the reason she has over 6 years of Camp Greenlake is far more than she said. UPDATED
1. New Kids at the Camp

What Lies Beneath

A/N: This story is kind of confusing but it all makes since in the end.

Chapter 1

New Kids at the Camp

The mess hall fell completely quiet. The warden walked in with a pissed-off look and a don't-mess-with-me attitude. She held two people by the shoulder. A girl with long, auburn hair and deep violet eyes was one. The other's face and hair was hidden by a baseball cap.

"Alright! Everybody listen up!" the warden announced, "This girl here-" she held up the girl's hand "is accused of hacking. See what you can do with her. This child, however-" she held up the other kid's hand "-is in my total control. She will take orders from no one but me. You disobey me and consequences will be dire. Are we clear?"

"Yes, warden." was the muttered response of the boys. The warden walked out of the doors, leaving the kids behind. The girl looked around for a friendly table.

"Oh, man! A girl." Armpit muttered.

"I know, Armpit, how we get around her?" Magnet asked.

"I've got an idea! How 'bout we treat her like a human and stop muttering about her behind her back?" a voice replied. The four boys spun around to find themselves staring at a pair of deep violet eyes.

"Sorry." Stanley muttered, turning a light shade of red, "What's your name?"

"I'm Tamika Toshi. Who're all of you?"

"Well," Armpit said, looking at Stanley, "introduce us to the lady."

"That's Armpit, Magnet, Zero, and I'm Caveman." Stanley replied, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Tamika? Hmmm, isn't that Spanish?" Magnet asked.

"No, it's Japanese. You can call me Tami if you like." she replied, smiling.

"Yo, Tami. What's with your friend?" Armpit asked.

"Oh, Taylor, yeah, ummm….. Well, Taylor's hard to explain."

"And what're you here for?" Stanley asked.

"Hacking. Six and a half years here."

"Six and a half years? Geez….that long just for hacking?"

"Well, when you try to get into Congress's files I guess it's kind of understandable."

"Congress?? What were you doing there??"

"Oh you know, just browsing."

"You," Magnet cut in, "are unbelievable. I think a new name is in order."

"How 'bout Bios?" Stanley asked.

"Nah….how about…..Microchip?" Magnet said slowly.

"Yeah, Microchip," Tami said, "I like that. Microchip….."

A/N: Well, what do you think? What's Taylor's deal? I don't even know yet, but I think I have an idea. Tami, btw, is very odd, as you'll soon find out. She's smart, but odd. And, just to give you a sneak peek, she is about to be in REALLY, REALLY big trouble! Wanna find out what kind of trouble? Then…………….

Review.


	2. But Wait There's More

What Lies Beneath

A/N: Thank u guys so much for your reviews! I really, really appreciate it! Really! I got reviews on my first chapter! I have some shout outs but I'll do those later! Okay, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2 

But Wait…There's More!

"Hey, Taylor! Taylor! Where ya goin'?" Tami yelled. Taylor turned around sharply and pulled her cap down further. She shook her head slightly and began walking again.

"Hey Caps, what's with the hat?" Twitch asked, trying to get a look past the shadow her hat was making. "Come on, why don't you take it off?" He reached for the bill of the cap and yanked it up. The girl's fist clenched and her face reddened. 

"Taylor, no!" Tami screamed. She ran toward Taylor and grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull down her fist. It stuck firm in the air. "Come on, Taylor." Tami pleaded helplessly. Taylor's hand faltered and released its stiff hold. Taylor jerked the rim of her hat down again and ran out of the mess hall. Tami looked at Twitch. His eyes were as wide as plates, with an occasional twitch every now and then. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno. One minute I was trying to get that girl to take off her cap and the next I was seein' the bright lights of a Mercedes-Benz." he replied, looking at Tami. "You aren't gonna do that, are you?"

"Me, nah…… hacking is my thing."

There was a sudden burst of sunlight as the doors of the mess hall flew open. Three men in black suits stepped in. "We're looking for a Toshi, Tamika. Has anyone seen her?"

"Sure," Twitch replied, pointing at Taylor, "she's right here."

"Tamika Toshi, outside, now." the tallest of the three men commanded. She followed the outside, leaving the five boys in an unidentifiable stupor. They remained in the same places they had stood for 20 minutes. Tami walked in with a very fake smile and a blotched face. 

"What's with the suits, Microchip?" Magnet asked. Tami shook her head grimly.

"It's nothing."

"You know," Stanley said, "Sometimes, a little nothing can be a whole lot of something." Tami snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"I'll bet the doc told you that. Sentimental crap like that doesn't do anything for me. Gimme facts and I'm a happy girl." she replied. "Now, Magnet, at the risk of Caveman freakin' me out with this touchy-feely stuff, it was about my restraining orders."

"You requested restraining orders?"

"No, I was issued them. That's how I met Taylor."

Armpit leaned in, looking interested. The rest followed. "Do tell." Magnet said.

"Well it all started when…"

That's enough for now. I'm feeling selfish. I want reviews. Now, bow down and review.

Shoutouts:

Cookies: Thank you for being my first reviewer! You see I love the idea and I think I'll use it but in a different way.

Da Sexiest Chic: I'd love to! You need to tell me a little more about yourselves though, how you look and stuff. E-mail me @ Doctorduck08@aol.com. Oh, and tell Zero and Magnet I said, "Hey."


	3. Flashback to the Day We Met

What Lies Beneath

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I'm a very happy person now. 

Chapter 3

Flashback to the Day We Met

**Flashback to six years ago in front of a Denver police station**

A tall policeman is dragging a struggling 8-year-old girl out of the police car and into the station. She is kicking and pulling against the policeman's grip, long black hair blowing in her face. "Keep still, you!" the policeman shouted.

"NO!" she screamed back.

"Yes!" he yelled, pulling her onto the steps by the wrist.

"NOOOOOO!!" she screamed again, pulling her wrist out of the officer's hand. She turned quickly, ducking under the officer's grabbing arms, and sprinted as fast as she could in the other direction. 

"Come back here, you little-" the officer shouted but the girl was already out of earshot. She ducked under the fence in front of the park and continued to run. She passed several buildings before turning into the alley. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Before she knew it, she had ran into something solid and been thrown to the ground. She let out a painful moan and rubbed her head.

"Hey, you outta watch where you're goin'!" a voice said from above her. She looked up at a girl, about her age, chocolate brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a small red baseball cap. She offered the girl a hand to help her up. "You could hurt yourself!" 

"As if I haven't already." she muttered.

"So, where's the fire?"

"Running from the cops. You tell anyone that and I swear-" 

"I won't, I won't. Trust me. I'm in the same situation!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm Tamika Toshi."

"Taylor Martínez."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Same here. You know what? We'd better get out of here before the grow brains."

"I'm for that, Taylor."

"Come on, let's go!"

The two girls run out of the alley as two cop cars head down the street.

**End flashback. Return to mess hall.**

"And that's how I met Taylor. We had gotten caught more times than I can count before getting sent here." Tami said, grabbing Twitch's bread.

"HEY!" Twitch shouted. Tami stuck her tongue at him and took a large bite out of the bread.

"Got caught doing what exactly?" Stanley asked. 

She laughed and said, "Now that, Caveman, you're gonna have to find out for yourself. And I'd like to see Pendanski make Taylor talk. She hardly talks to me anymore, and I've been her best friend since we were 8! Pendanski's not gonna get her to talk, and he's not gonna get me to talk neither!"

"You guys got a code or something?" Twitch asked.

"Now, come on, Twitch. If they had a code, would they tell us?" Magnet asked.

"Never thought of it that way."

Tami laughed and walked away. She waved to the boys from the door and ran off to find Taylor.

Shoutouts:

Da baddest chic- thank you very much for your reviews!!! I'm glad you like my story and I'll put you in the next chapter. Oh and I didn't make any mistakes on the name this time. ::Looks proud of herself::

Review. 


	4. There's More of You?

What Lies Beneath

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much! My reviews are all so nice! I'm so happy!

Chapter 4

More Girls!

"Hey guys, come here!" Tami's voice called from the door. The five boys raced to the door.

"What's up, Tami?" Stanley asked. The six looked ahead to see the latched door of the bus close and watch it leave. Two girls stood at the edge of the camp, looking around. Everyone had stopped in their tracks. They looked like twins, both brunettes, although one had blonde streaks and the other had red. Both wore glasses and they looked about 15. All eyes were on them as they walked to Mr. Sir's office. As they passed, Magnet's jaw hit the floor and Zero shook his head furiously 

"Who are they?" Magnet asked.

"Hell if I know!" Tami answered, "But I'll soon find out. I'm gonna have a little talk with Mr. Sir as soon as they're finished."  
"What makes you think Mr. Sir's going to tell you anything, Microchip?" Caveman asked.

"Well, Caveman, while being introduced to Mr. Sir, a few things were set straight and some personal matters were discussed. Something tells me a lot of things are going to change around here, at least as far as me and Taylor are concerned." she replied, making her way toward Mr. Sir's office.

"Hey-"

"Hay is for horses, not for people, save some up though, you might marry one some day."

"Huh?" Stanley asked, looking at Zero.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue." Zero replied, looking back at Stanley.

"Hey, Stanley?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Tami mean by 'personal matters'?"

"I'm not sure." Stanley replied, then he thought, 'I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

A/N: I know this chapter is really short. I'm sorry. I've got to make one short chapter. But this story is my main priority so don't worry. This only means you'll get the next one faster. AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!


	5. My Dear Uncle Marty

What Lies Beneath

A/N: I'm back! Like I said before, I'm soooooo sorry about taking so long with Ch. 4. Hope you liked it, even though it was really, really, really short. 

Ch. 5

My Dear Old Uncle Marty

"Hey, you!" a voice called from Mr. Sir's office. Tami turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Somebody call me?" she yelled. She could see a hazy figure walking toward her. "Yeah, me." it replied. As it got closer, she remembered the new girls. "Could you help me out?"

"Sure," Tami said, nodding. The girl looked grateful.

"Thanks. I'm Nikkolette, but you can call me Nikki." Nikki replied. She fiddled with the chain of her choker that had Nikki written across it. Something jolted Tami's memory.

"Hey, Nikki, where's your double?" she asked.

"Tia's still in Mr. Sir's office. He wanted to talk to her." Nikki replied. Tami nodded.

"I was just about to go and visit Mr. Sir." she smiled happily. Nikki looked at her and noticed the mischievous glimmer in her eyes. Even though Nikki didn't know a thing about her, this kid was up to something.

"Hey, you never told me your name."

"Ooops…my name's Tamika Toshi, you can call me Tami. I'm 12, my eyes are naturally this color, and I'm a hacker. I'm stuck here for 6 and a half years and I'm already bored. Any questions?"

"Noooo…I think I got it, thanks." Nikki replied. 'Although, now I kinda wish I never asked.'

"Hey Nikki!" came a second voice from Mr. Sir's office.

"Tia, over here!" Nikki called back. Tia raced down to meet her sister. "What'd Mr. Sir want?"

"He-" she started but stopped when she caught sight of Tami. "Whose she?"

Tami took a deep breath and said, "My name is-"

Nikki held up her hand and said, "I'll tell her, you go and talk with Mr. Sir."

"Right that's where I was going. Thanks, see ya later!"

Once Tami was out of earshot, Nikki told Tia, "That is a strange kid. Helpful but…strange."

Tami flung the door to Mr. Sir's office open and called, "Oh, Mr. Siiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr!!" He picked up his head, regretting doing so.

"What'd you want now, Tami?"

"Can't I come and visit my favorite uncle in the whole wide world?" she asked, walking over to his chair.

"No." he replied. Tami's face fell. He stared at her. Finally, he gave in. "Okay, what you want to talk about?" he asked reluctantly. She smiled widely. 

"Okay, I want the dirt on those girls." Tami replied eagerly. Mr. Sir gave her a blank look. Tami sighed, irritated at her uncle's ignorance. "Why are they here?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Mr. Sir retorted, stalling and searching for reasons not to answer Tami's question. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Unc! They think I'm…weird." Tami hesitated to stress the last word. There went one of her uncle's excuses.

"And this is news to me? I understand their reasoning, Tami. You're a twelve-year-old who can hack into federal files in less than 45 seconds." he replied, which gave him another idea. "And anyway, why don't you go find out yourself. If you can get through the federal security, a simple database should take you no more than 10 seconds tops."

"Duh! It's easier to come here than to break into the Warden's cabin." she exclaimed, tossing her uncle an offensive look, "Now, you're out of excuses, so spill!"

"Okay, Tami." Mr. Sir sat straight in his chair. Tami scurried to the chair in front of the desk. He had a lot of explaining to do.

A/N: There! It's long! See! There you have it! Two chapters in the two weeks since I hadn't posted ch. 4 and since ch. 4 was so short. Okay. ::looks down list of reviews:: SHOUTOUT TIME!!!!

Shoutouts:

Jonie: OWWWW! THAT HURT!!! Here, here, take it!!!

Da Baddest Chic: I hope I kinda got you two's personalities kinda right. If I'm totally off, then forgive me.


End file.
